


Kidnapped! And Other Tales from the Wastes

by colourthyme



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, lots of kisses, only the last chapter is explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourthyme/pseuds/colourthyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcade goes on the first date he's had in years, but it has a devistating end. Now Caesar's physician, he's constantly in the presence of his captor and new master - and Vulpes has gorgeous eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“What did you say your name was again?” Arcade tried making small-talk with his patient. He had limped in to the Old Mormon Fort, bleeding all the way down his leg, and Julie, short on hands, had asked Arcade to take care of him. Arcade wasn’t any good at chitchat, but he figured he might try.

“Fox.” The injured man replied. He hadn’t flinched once – not even now through the stitches.

“Get knifed like this often?” Arcade chuckled, referring to the laceration on his leg. It wasn’t too deep, but it was long, from the top of the calf to a couple of inches below the knee.

Fox stared at him. “No. This was a special case.” He left out the part where the woman he had just assassinated had pulled a knife as he walked away, giving him the wound from where she lay on the floor as a parting gift.

Arcade chuckled again. Fox looked at him with sharp eyes. Arcade cleared his throat.

“Well, stay away from the alleys and junkies from now on, okay?” He finished the last stitch. “I’ll get you some crutches.”

“No need.” Fox had stood, and Arcade quickly put up his hands and shook them at him.

“Oh no, no! Sit down.” Arcade instructed Fox. “You shouldn’t put pressure on your leg for a week at least.”

Fox looked ready to argue, but he slowly sat back down instead. Arcade retrieved a pair of crutches from across the tent and handed them to the man.

“Thank you.” Fox said without looking at Arcade.

“Let’s hope you don’t have to come back!” Arcade called after him as he left.

Later that day, Arcade found the crutches leaned up against the side of the Fort just outside of the entrance.

 

 

Two weeks later, a familiar man entered the Fort. He walked straight and there was no sign of pain on his face.

He requested Arcade by name.

“F-something, right?” Arcade asked. “You don’t look like you’re here for medical treatment.”

“Fox. And no, I am not.” Fox circled around the tent. Arcade followed him with his eyes. “I came here to applaud your medical skills. My leg healed remarkably fast.”

“Oh, well – thank you.” Arcade replied, his eyebrows raising in surprise. “We recently came upon a breakthrough in using components of rad-away as an antibiotic cream. It probably helped you a lot.”

“Sciences behind, it was you who applied the medicines and stitches. I must know – do you have any knowledge of the removal of tumors?”

Arcade frowned. “Tumors? With a precision instrument, someone could cut one out, yes, though it depends where.”

“The brain.”

Shaking his head, Arcade put down the scalpel he had picked up. “No, that’s too dangerous. Are you – do you have a brain tumor?”

Fox laughed: a low, sinister sound. “No, not I. Someone far more important.”

“If it’s serious, they should be brought here for treatment.” Arcade suggested with sincerity.

“No, no… I have a better idea.” Fox waved his hand as if clearing smoke, though, and changed the subject.

“Would you be amicable to the idea of sharing dinner with me?” He asked suddenly. “The Ultra-Luxe, 7 tonight.”

“Wh – me?” Arcade’s eyes widened and he subconsciously began to scratch his neck. He took a good look at Fox – young, handsome, fit – there was no way he was coming on to him.

“As thanks for your miraculous medical work.” Fox clarified. There was something in his voice- it was hidden behind a smile and sweet words, but it was there. Arcade found himself distracted by the young man’s eyes, though. He blinked and looked away for a moment, realizing what he was doing.

 _It’s been too long since you’ve had a date._ His inner voice scolded him. _And now you’re acting like an idiot because one’s being offered to you._

“I’m sorry, but I’ll probably be busy.” Arcade declined the offer. “Plus, I’d have nothing to wear.”

Fox chuckled. “A pity, but you look good in what you’re in. I’ll still be there if you change your mind.”

Arcade watched the man leave. He turned around and allowed his face to flush – how long had it been since he’d been complimented? Fox was attractive; with his silver hair and piercingly blue eyes, and it kind of got to Arcade. He mentally slapped himself. Whatever, not like he’d stop by again soon.

 

At 7pm, Arcade was being denied access to the Ultra-Luxe.

“I’m meeting someone.” He explained. “A Mr. Fox.”

“Oh!” The doorman gasped with exaggerated surprise. “So you are his guest for the evening! My sincerest apologies! I will let you in immediately, good sir.”

Arcade rolled his eyes and stepped inside.

The marbled and white interior of the Ultra-Luxe hurt his eyes. Not to mention that it was unnaturally bright and shiny everywhere. Masked men and women bowed to him when he passed, so he walked past them as quickly as he could. Now he remembered why he never came here before.

“Arcade.” It was Fox’s voice coming from a table. He was smiling – it was a nice smile.  “You came.”

“Hello.” Arcade greeted him, trying to smile back. He felt very out of place in his lab coat. Fox wore a nice suit; everyone in the Ultra-Luxe did. Fox overall looked very nice. Arcade tugged at his collar.

“I can’t afford anything here, just to warn you.” Arcade said. “All I can offer is conversation.”

Fox smiled again. “That’s fine. That’s… all I want from you.”

His up-down of Arcade said something different.

Arcade sat, barely able to look at his host. He looked at his hands instead.

They spoke for some time about this and that. Arcade found the talk to be pleasant, and he found himself enjoying the company.

“Arcade.” Fox said after a while, leaning a bit onto the table with his hands clasped in front of him. “Would you like to take this conversation outside? On a walk, perhaps?”

“Oh, um, sure.” Arcade scratched at his neck again.

 

Once the pair was outside, Fox took Arcade out of the Strip and into Freeside.

“It’d be safer back on the other side of the gate.” Arcade reminded him, glancing at every shadow and sticking close to Fox.

Fox them stopped in a dimly-lit alley. He took Arcade’s hand in his.

“Delicate hands.” He murmured. “They fit you well.”

Arcade was glad that the darkness was obscuring his face.

“You didn’t take me out here just to talk, did you?” He asked, allowing Fox to entwine their fingers.

Fox chuckled that dark, foreboding chuckle again. Arcade liked it. He let himself be lightly pushed against the metal side of one of the buildings of the perimeter of the alley. Fox’s lips touched his and his hand went to his hair, grasping it and pulling his face closer, while the other hand kept Arcade pressed against the building. At first, Arcade was hesitant, but when Fox’s tongue rolled over his lips they parted just enough to let him inside.

Arcade pulled away.

“Look – I’m flattered- like, really flattered, but –“

Fox ran his hand down Arcade’s chest, making him shudder slightly.

“Are you certain?”

“Well – no –“

Fox kissed him again. Arcade gave in easily this time.

Suddenly, the kiss was broken he was being spun around. Fox kissed his neck as he tied the other man’s wrists together.

“What the – what is this?” Arcade struggled and began to yell. Fox kicked the back of his knees to force him to kneel, and then from his pockets took a cloth and tied it around Arcade’s head as a gag. He pressed Arcade’s face against the wall and caressed his hair.

“The Legion needs you, Arcade.” He murmured into his ear. “But don’t worry – I’ll be there. I’ll keep it interesting.”

Fox pulled back on Arcade’s head and violently hit it against the wall. Arcade groaned and slumped down, hitting the floor as his vision blurred and blackened.

 

 

The first things Arcade noticed when he came to was the feeling of a collar around his throat and Fox standing against the wall near the bed he was in, not looking at him.

Arcade lunged. He pinned the smaller man against said wall and absolutely went off on him. Punching, slapping, kicking – until Fox made a strange noise.

Arcade realized after a moment that it was a small moan. He stopped, fist mid-air, and looked down at the other man’s pants.

He didn’t see what he wanted to see.

“How am I supposed to beat the shit out of you if you’re going to get off on it?” Arcade yelled.

Fox grinned a bloodied grin. Arcade released him and stumbled backwards. Two heavily armored men came from either side of the room and threw him back onto the bed. His hands and wrists were tied after some struggle.

“Vulpes Inculta.” Vulpes introduced himself with his true name. He wiped a smear of blood off of his face with the back of his hand. “You’re a feisty one.”


	2. 2

Arcade answered Vulpes with a glare. Vulpes waved away the two armored men and approached the bed, leaning over Arcade with a leer.

“Do you understand your position, profligate?” He asked with a chuckle. Arcade realized what it was in his laugh that made it so different – it was mocking him. Twice now Arcade did not realize he was being played.

“I’m your slave, yadda yadda, hail Caesar.” Arcade said sarcastically, purposefully pronouncing Caesar with an S.

“You have quite the mouth.” Vulpes’ leer stretched into a grin dripping with poison. “How else can you use it?”

Arcade shuffled backwards on the bed to the best of his ability.

“Don’t you dare touch me.”

“You weren’t saying that after our little meeting last night.”

Arcade was positively livid. “I know what you do to your slaves, and that won’t happen to me.”

“You mean rape.” Vulpes answered bluntly. “Do not tiptoe around words. No, don’t worry, you are safe… from me.” He grinned again.

“No, Caesar needs you.” Vulpes emphasized the C.

“Like hell he does. Just set off my collar now, it’ll save me the trouble of having to run.” Arcade stretched his neck up and back to expose the bomb collar. It gleamed with a dangerous silver glint.

Vulpes traced a finger just above it on his neck. Arcade lurched away.

“I told you not to touch me.” He spat.

“Apologies… it simply looks so good on you.” Vulpes answered with a smirk. “Now, down to business. You are hereby the mighty Caesar’s physician. He is ailing, and requires immediate aid. You will provide that.”

The frumentarii unsheathed his machete and cut through the bindings on Arcade’s ankles.

“Walk with me.”

“I’ll just run.” Arcade warned.

“You may try.”

He did try. He was met with the butt of a legionnaire’s weapon after getting a few yards. The blow to his stomach knocked the air out of him and he fell to his knees, gasping.

Vulpes laughed loudly. He hoisted Arcade to his feet.

“Once more?” He taunted.

Arcade took a step back towards the entrance to the camp and was struck down with equal ferocity.

Vulpes sounded like he was having a field day as Arcade coughed and sucked up air.

Brought to his feet once more by Vulpes, Arcade knew he could not try any more that day.

“Caesar awaits.”

 

 

Arcade expressed that he preferred to stand, but he was made to kneel before Caesar in the large tent overlooking the arena. The Legion King looked down at him with drooping, bored eyes.

“Leave us. Except for you, Vulpes.”

The tent was cleared out. Caesar rose.

“So. You are the doctor.” His voice was bored: almost drawling. He was nothing like Arcade expected.

“Wait, you’re actually Caesar?” Arcade asked in disbelief.

“You’d better believe it.” He smacked Arcade. “Do not speak until spoken to.”

Arcade could hear Vulpes’ approving hum behind him.

“I am dying.” Caesar continued.

“Thank god.” Arcade said rather loudly. This earned him another smack.

“I have a tumor.” Caesar explained. “If it is not monitored, I will die from it. You will prevent that. You do know how, yes?”

“Of course I know how. That doesn’t mean I’m going to do it. Get an auto-doc.”

“My Legion does not use such technologies. Of course, I have one, but it’s broken.”

Arcade practically snorted. “Fix it.”

“Do you think I haven’t tried? Besides, I wouldn’t trust a machine with my life.”

Arcade sighed. He considered his options: run, or die by some other method, or help the worst man on Earth prolong his life. They were both bad options.

And so, Arcade became Caesar’s physician – at least until he could find an opportunity to die. Morbid, he knew, but he was left with no other options. Killing Caesar himself went against his code of ethics as a doctor. Not that he didn’t think about it. A lot.

Caesar proved to be … interesting conversation to say the least. After a few days of tending to him, Arcade felt more like a handmaid than a slave. He noticed a kind of elevated status had been given to him from his being with Caesar so often.

Vulpes stuck around a lot, too.

 

“Shouldn’t you be out like, doing things?” Arcade asked him one day a couple of weeks into his enslavement. He had caught Vulpes doing what he seemed to do a lot of – which was standing around.

“I prefer to do things through intermediaries.” Vulpes explained. “However, you will remember how I recently decimated the town of Nipton.”

“Nipton’s gone?” Arcade asked with genuine disbelief. “Well, I mean, I never liked the place, but do you mean everyone’s dead?”

“Two men were left alive. Some enslaved. But yes, the rest are dead.”

Arcade blinked. “And you did that?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because, as you seem to agree with, it was a hive of villainy and scum. It needed to be eradicated.” Vulpes smiled that poisonous smile of his at Arcade.

“Villainy and scum maybe, but there were good people there. Probably.”

“And now, there are less bad people.” Vulpes countered him.

“People in general.” Arcade pointed out. “You can’t just choose who lives and dies. You aren’t God.”

“Oh, but we did not choose. The lottery did.” Vulpes was still smiling.

“The lotter – nevermind. I don’t want to know.” Arcade sighed. “Can I go home yet?”

“No. But my tent is always open.”

“Oh, yes. Fucking my captor in a tent. How tempting.”

Vulpes’ smile dropped. “If I truly wanted you, I could have you at any time.”

“Try it.”

“I might.”

The two men glowered at eachother.

 

 

Arcade always caught himself looking at Vulpes’ eyes. They were truly striking in every sense of the word. Ice blue with a fierceness in them that kept him staring. Only when he was looking away, of course. But when those eyes settled on him, he felt drawn to them. His memories would flash back to their kiss – passionate, devilish, and wrong – and he would violently shake those memories out of his consciousness. If there was something he didn’t need it was a crush on Vulpes Inculta. The man literally kidnapped him into slavery.

He was nice aesthetically, that was all. He also provided much more interesting conversation than Caesar. He was also incredibly deceiving, evil, mysterious, and powerful. Lesser men might find this attractive. Arcade most certainly did not.

All in all, Vulpes was simply slightly more tolerable than the common brainwashed legionnaire.

Until one day Arcade pissed him off.

 

“You will LEARN who your master is.” Vulpes growled as he had a group of men tying a struggling Arcade to a post. He was on his knees and facing away from Vulpes. The frumentarii had a whip. A crowd was gathering, and Vulpes dispersed it, seething. Without warning he struck Arcade. Arcade cried out as the whip cut through his clothing and skin. Once and twice more he was struck. His mind cried out for him to beg forgiveness – anything not to be lashed again – but he held his tongue. Held it so well he bit it, causing blood to spill out of his mouth.

“Vulpes!” Came Caesar’s bellowing voice. “What the fuck are you - ?!”

The Legion King clutched his head and staggered forwards, almost falling off of the hill he stood on outside of his tent.

“Caesar!” Several recruits cried, rushing to his aid.

“My physician – get me my damn physician!” Caesar ordered. A man cut Arcade loose and he instantly collapsed onto the ground. Blood soaked the back and collar of his now destroyed lab coat.

Vulpes watched with hatred in his eyes as Arcade was dragged to Caesar’s tent. He held the whip with white knuckles.

 

After Siri had slathered Arcade’s back with healing powder, he was seeing stars. The powder numbed his wounds, but his vision blurred and doubled. He had to be carried into his tent and dropped onto his bedroll. Siri requested to stay with him but was denied and threatened with violence. He was left to stare, dazed, at the dancing ceiling. There was a rustle of cloth and someone entered the tent, but he honestly couldn’t tell who until he spoke.

“We’re not finished.” Vulpes growled. He still had the whip.

“Get out.” Arcade warned him, trying to sit up. He failed and hit the ground with a thud.

“You really don’t get it, do you? You’re not a person anymore.” Vulpes squatted down beside him and breathed into his ear.

“You’re mine. And I get to do whatever I want with you.”

“If I’m anyone’s, I’m Caesar’s.” Arcade retorted, though he hated saying that.

“You work for Caesar, but belong to me. I captured you.”

More memories of that night. Arcade was glad his vision was too blurred to see Vulpes’ eyes.

“I don’t belong to anyone, asshole.” Arcade said through gritted teeth. Vulpes had begun to roll him over onto his side. He resisted, though both movements caused splitting pain down his back.

“Stop it!” He yelped; almost pleaded but not quite.

Vulpes laughed, low and evil. He allowed Arcade to settle back down on to his back.

Then, straddling him, he tightened the whip between his two hands and pressed down fiercely on Arcade’s neck.

The man coughed and spluttered. “Wh- Hel-“ He struggled to force out his pleas.

“Whom do you belong to?” Vulpes growled, pressing down harder.

“N-No-“ Arcade gasped.

“WHO?” Vulpes roared.

Arcade choked and struggled, grabbing the other man’s hands and attempting to force him off of him. Vulpes was too strong, however, to be toppled, and Arcade in too much pain to exert full force.

Arcade realized too late that he had exhausted all of his oxygen fighting against Vulpes. His vision clouded and darkened.

“That’s right.” He could hear Vulpes hissing as he passed out.

Arcade woke up to someone touching him. He bolted backwards and yelled – his back split open and began bleeding again.

It was just Siri.

“Sorry.” She whispered. “I was instructed to change your bandages.”

Arcade slowly returned to a reclining position.

“No, I’m sorry Siri.” He said sincerely. “Please, go ahead.”

Soon his bandages were changed and he felt marginally better. Siri and him never really talked, he just knew her name. He avoided talking to most everyone in the camp.

Caesar invited him for conversation. Caesar’s “invitations” could not be turned down. Arcade slowly made his way up the hill into his tent. He could feel Vulpes’ eyes on him the whole time.

Chatting with Caesar stressed Arcade out. Caesar could talk on and on – it was as if he hadn’t had a person that would simply sit and listen for a long time. And Arcade couldn’t do anything else. So he learned of Caesar’s dreams and plans and disgusting habits. Most went in one ear and out the other – he could keep Caesar happy with the occasional nod of the head or ‘uh huh.’ And then, when Caesar was done speaking, he would simply tell Arcade to leave.

“Vulpes will see you back to your tent.” He said after he was finished spouting that day’s mountain of useless drivel.

Arcade stopped rising from his seat.

“You realize he almost killed me twice?” He was a bit incredulous. Surely Caesar wanted him alive.

Instead, Caesar laughed. “Yes, I’m surprised he hasn’t yet. Keep that tongue of yours at bay or you’ll probably receive more lashings.

Vulpes was indeed waiting for Arcade a few feet away. He was smiling smugly as Caesar spoke.

 

Arcade went to him slowly: both due to pain and disinclination to be anywhere near the man. To his surprise, despite looking smug before, Vulpes silently helped him back to his tent.

“Siri is not available right now, so I will be applying your healing powder under your bandages today.” Vulpes told him once he was sitting on his bed roll.

“I can do it myself.” Arcade objected.

“Of that I have no doubt, but these are my orders. Do you require more healing powder now?” Vulpes opened the metal chest that was against the wall of the tent.

Arcade hesitated, but his back DID hurt something fierce. He nodded and carefully moved himself so he was resting stomach-down propped up by his elbows. He then, with some difficulty, slid out of his shirt.

Vulpes’ touch was softer than he expected. As the man undid his bandages, he never once felt their skin touch, which would have produced the most pain. He moved his head to look behind him as best he could and he saw Vulpes slowly and carefully doing his work. It reminded him of himself when he performed medical work.

Maybe that was it. Maybe the fact that he had worked so diligently on Vulpes’ leg all those weeks ago was saving him pain now.

He liked to think that Vulpes had that kind of chivalry in him.

“I am going to apply the powder now.” Vulpes said as a warning before delicately pouring the powder out onto his back. When it hit the healing flesh, Arcade felt the effects almost immediately. His vision swirled and bounced as if having a mind of its own. He closed his eyes and let out a small groan – what terribly inefficient healing this was. He just needed a few stims! – but he did have to admit he felt better once his back was significantly numb. It was a primitively charming way of doing things.

Arcade was wrapped back up with the same softness in which he had been unwrapped. Once Vulpes was done, he got up and silently left the tent.

Arcade settled down on to his stomach and lay there, waiting for the added effects of the healing powder to wear off. While it mostly affected his eyes, he could also notice changes in how he perceived sound as well. It was all muffled, almost.

When he rolled onto his back, Arcade heard a soft crunch. He moved slightly and patted around for the crunchy object in question. It took him a moment to focus on it, but was it – a flower? Yes, it was definitely a flower. From the top of a barrel cactus by the looks of it, though he didn’t trust his eyes fully right now. But no matter what type, it was just a flower.

Where did that come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reblog my post abt this on tumblr maybe if u have one?   
> formography is my url   
> hope ure all still liking it love u guys <3


	3. 3

The nights were getting colder. Vulpes and Arcade were back on speaking terms, barely. It started with Vulpes giving him space, and Arcade not being able to forget his tenderness in helping him change his bandages a week before. He was conflicted. He wanted to hate the man, but something in him didn’t quite completely loathe him. He regarded him with a scientific interest, he decided. Aloof, but not without curiosity. Also hatred, a good amount of hatred.

Arcade tugged at his bomb collar, as he had become accustomed to doing. Sure, it was mildly dangerous; if it did manage to pop off he’d blow up, but hell, he lived on the edge. He had actually pretty much given up living. He certainly didn’t feel very alive – listening to Caesar all day, nursing his wounds all night, being awkwardly spoken to by recruits in between. Some people had even angrily challenged him to arena matches, but Caesar forbid it.

He continued to avoid most everyone. He hadn’t been talking to anyone but Caesar until Vulpes approached him again.

“It’s getting cold.” The frumentarii said.

“Yes, obviously.” Arcade answered coolly.

“Do you require another blanket?”

“Not from you, no.”

Vulpes sighed. “There is no need to be difficult.”

Arcade made a face. “Are you kidding?”

“I do not kid.” Vulpes said sincerely. “I will bring you one.”

“Don’t.”

He did.

Arcade glared at him in the moonlight and snatched the blanket away. He really was cold – he just didn’t want anything from the bastard.

It wasn’t until he snuggled up to it that night that Arcade realized the blanket smelled like Vulpes. He kicked it off, but in a few minutes was cold enough again to put it on.

 

No, he thought. No, he wasn’t going to stand for this. He got up, folded the blanket (careful not to bend over too far - his back was still healing), and did something unprecedented - he went to Vulpes’ tent. It was maybe around 11 o’clock - Arcade really didn’t know, because the Legion didn’t seem to own clocks. Vulpes was asleep as Arcade slipped into his tent.

 

He looked younger when he slept. Like less of a threat. Arcade threw the blanket at him.

 

Vulpes bolted up.

 

“Who -!” He demanded to know before his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw Arcade.

 

“Oh.” Vulpes looked from Arcade to the blanket, and then back. “What are you doing?”

 

“Returning the blanket. Do you - do you not have one? Did you seriously give me your blanket?”

 

Vulpes yawned and stretched. Arcade could see his muscles tense and release. Damn, he looked good.

 

He mentally slapped himself.

 

“Yes, I gave you mine.” Vulpes admitted. “Was it not sufficient?”  
  


“I mean, as a blanket it worked fine.” Arcade answered. “But it smelled like you.”

 

Wait - why the hell had he said that? He blamed the full moon. Man, he was full of bad ideas tonight.

 

Vulpes cocked an eyebrow. “You noticed?” He asked. He rose from his sitting position and approached Arcade, handing the blanket back. Arcade handed it back back.

 

They passed it back and forth for a few turns until Vulpes sighed loudly and tore it out of Arcade’s hands, tossing it onto his bedroll.

 

“Be cold, then.”

 

Arcade stood awkwardly in the tent. Vulpes stared at him.

 

“Was there something else you wanted?” He asked.

Arcade liked how the moonlight made Vulpes’ eyes almost white. He also liked how the man was shirtless as he slept.

 

He cleared his throat. “Why did you give me the blanket?” He asked.

 

“A gesture of goodwill.” Vulpes said simply. “An… apology of sorts. For my actions.”

 

His eyes gleamed. “I should not have choked you without permission.”

 

Arcade flushed red. “Excuse me?”

 

“I will admit, it was more for my enjoyment than your punishment.” Vulpes’ lips curled into a smile. Arcade blanched.

 

“That’s - you’re -” His eyes were wide.

 

Vulpes took a step forwards. Although he was slightly shorter than Arcade, Arcade felt intimidated. He took step backwards. Vulpes followed him. Soon, he couldn’t go any further.

 

Vulpes caressed Arcade’s cheek with the back of his hand.

 

“I think of that night fondly.” He purred. “When you touched me.”

 

Arcade swallowed hard. He put up his hands to prevent Vulpes from coming closer, but Vulpes leaned into them.

 

“How I’ve wanted to see your pretty hands tied up again.” He was saying. The colour had come back to Arcade’s face, and he was blushing furiously.

 

“Indulge me?” Vulpes gently tilted Arcade’s head down with the hand that lay on his cheek so that their lips were level. Arcade didn’t struggle when he was kissed. He flinched in surprise when Vulpes used his free hand to pin his hands behind his back, though. His grip was strong, but it was the warm sensation Arcade felt when Vulpe’s flesh touched his that startled him. His lips and wrists burned where Vulpes touched them. When their tongues met it was almost too much for Arcade.

 

Vulpes pulled back and hummed happily.

 

“Good boy.” He said with a grin. “You’re learning.”

 

Arcade didn’t like how that made him feel. Because he liked it.

 

He looked away from Vulpes. The other man took this as an opportunity to place kisses upon Arcade’s neck. Arcade shivered, and Vulpes chuckled.

 

“I could mark you right now. Everyone would know you are mine.”

 

Arcade didn’t resist. Vulpes grinned against his skin and bit down. Arcade gasped. Vulpes nibbled down his neck leaving a trail of bruises. He used the hand not around Arcade’s wrists to stroke his hair.

 

Arcade turned to look at Vulpes. He could feel the fresh marks on his neck throbbing.

 

Vulpes released him. “Sleep.” He instructed. “That’s all you get.”

 

Arcade stumbled forwards now that Vulpes wasn’t holding him back. He rubbed his neck as he hurriedly left the tent and headed to his own.

 

He didn’t sleep at all that night. Thoughts of Vulpes invaded his brain until the sun rose.

 

People definitely stared at him the next morning. He had no collars to hide his neck; a regular collar wouldn’t hide all of the hickies anyways. The started too high up - right at the jaw. Caesar looked at Arcade disapprovingly as he had his vitals checked. Arcade felt like he was being judged by his father.

 

“So.” Caesar began. Of course he had to bring it up. “Have fun last night?”

 

Arcade rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, what do you think?”

 

Caesar snorted. “I think you need to be more careful, mister Arcade.” He smirked. “Vulpes doesn’t play nice, fair, or without blood.”

 

Arcade shoved a thermometer into Caesar’s mouth to shut him up. Caesar, of course, didn’t stop talking.

 

“Unless you’re in to that. Are you into that, Arcade?” He chuckled.

 

“Keep the thermometer still under your tongue.” Arcade murmured.

 

Vulpes smirked at him whenever they passed by each other. People were starting to catch on.

 

 

Vulpes approached him later in the afternoon. “Come, we’re leaving the Fort today.” He surprised him by saying. “Don’t get too excited. We’re only going as far as Cottonwood Cove.”

“And here I was about to jump out of my pants.” Arcade said sarcastically.

 

On the boat it was only Vulpes, Arcade, and Lucullus. With Lucullus up above at the wheel, Vulpes looked at Arcade in the cabin and licked his lips.

“It’s a three hour trip. What shall we do to entertain ourselves?”

“Read?” Arcade suggested.

Vulpes scoffed. “I had something less civilized in mind.”

“The Legion usually does.”

Arcade was swiftly pinned against the wall.

“I’ll need to tie you up before we land. May as well do it now…” Vulpes murmured.

Arcade sighed. “If you insist.”

His wrists were tied tightly together. And then he was tied to a post against the wall, arms over his head.

“Hey, what?” He protested, tugging on his restraints.

Vulpes only grinned at him. He wordlessly kissed him, his hands trailing down his chest and stopping at his belt. They hooked around it and tugged down softly.

“What are you- hey – “ Arcade stopped himself with a gasp as Vulpes kneeled to press a kiss just below his belly button. The tugging stopped, and Vulpes’ hands made it to the belt buckle. It was undone and cast aside. Vulpes rose and ran his hands up and down Arcade’s sides.

He giggled a bit. It tickled. Vulpes scoffed.

“I’m attempting to get you hard, here.”

“Sorry.” Arcade stifled a laugh.

Vulpes dug into his sides with his nails and pulled down, leaving deep red marks.

Arcade bit his lip and squirmed slightly. He wanted to touch Vulpes – to grab his hips and hair and grind himself into him. He twisted his wrists, but the bindings were secure.

Vulpes was kneeling again. He had gotten Arcade’s pants down to his ankles and was exploring his inner thighs with his hands and tongue. Arcade quivered and could feel himself getting hard. God, the bastard could use his tongue. It danced around and flirted with the edges of his boxers. Arcade’s breathing was slowing becoming uneven. Vulpes wasn’t even flushed.

Vulpes tore his nails down the inside of Arcade’s thighs and he shuddered. It stung so nicely.

“You’re too easy.” Vulpes taunted.

“I’m barely half hard.” Arcade let him know.

“You’re shaking.”

“Shut up.”

Vulpes chuckled and his warm breath rolled over Arcade’s cock. He slid his hands down and around it, but never touched it. Arcade whimpered quietly.

“So easy.” Vulpes repeated. “I wonder what you look like.” He grabbed Arcade through his boxers and ran a thumb over his tip. Arcade’s hips bucked and he immediately got much harder.

“This would be easier if I weren’t stuck to the wall.” Arcade breathed.

“For you, yes.” Vulpes answered, rubbing him with the palm of his hand. Arcade bit his lip and couldn’t take his eyes off of the man.

“A good size.” Vulpes complimented. He rolled down Arcade’s boxers so that just the tip of his cock showed. He placed it in his mouth, tongue swirling over it. Arcade gasped and pushed himself as far from the wall as he could- anything to feel more. Vulpes’ mouth was so wet and hot, and it drove him crazy. Vulpes laughed again, hot breath falling over Arcade. His boxers were unrolled and Vulpes rose. He looked at Arcade’s erection pushing at the edges of his boxers and smiled. He slid his hands up Arcade’s chest, tweaking his nipples once his fingers got there. Arcade breathed a breathy moan as Vulpes pressed their two bodies together.

“You stay here.” He breathed into his ears. “I’ll be outside enjoying the sun.”

“Wait – what? You can’t just-“

But Vulpes did. He left the cabin with a laugh, leaving Arcade tied to the post against the wall with his jeans around his ankles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what im doing any more im just havin fun. next chapter is final chapter


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me. this is the Sex Chapter and ive never written porn so HERE YA GO

“Pull your pants up.” Vulpes instructed Arcade after he had left him standing in the cabin for the remainder of the three hour trip to Cottonwood Cove. Arcade stared at him. Not only was he sore, he was also very much not in the mood for jokes.

 

Vulpes untied Arcade from the post but refused to re-dress him. He preferred to watch him struggle to put on his pants with his hands tied behind his back.

 

“This way.” He lead Arcade out onto the docks and then into the Cove itself.

 

The first thing Arcade noticed were all the slaves. New slaves with their collars and even slaves without collars obediently serving their masters.

“Not the biggest fan of all of this.” Arcade spoke up.

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Vulpes answered bluntly.

 

Upon scanning the crowd, Arcade noticed that there was a single woman dressed for battle among the many male legion soldiers.

 

“Who’s she?” He asked, pointing.

 

“Hm? Oh. A courier. Pay her no mind, she’s probably on her way to see Caesar. I invited her more than a fortnight ago.”

 

“Caesar would allow a woman to meet him?”

 

“She is a special case. But she is not what we are here for. Come.”

Arcade and the Courier passed each other. They exchanged a single glance, and that was all. 

Watching the slave trades with Vulpes proved to be exceptionally boring. Every time Arcade started to get up to wander off, Vulpes would pull him back down. Little did he know it would be his last few hours before all hell broke loose.

 

It started with the ferry coming back empty. A couple of decani were sent to investigate, and the appropriate number of gunshots rang out. That’s when Aurelius sounded the alarm.

 

Unarmed and generally forbidden from battle, Arcade was unsure what to do. Vulpes made his decision for him – he was handed a stealthboy just before the other man activated his and disappeared from view. Activating his own, Arcade made his way to 

the Overlook to get a better view at what was happening.

 

It was the Courier – the woman who had, a few hours before, been given safe passage through Caesar’s lands. She wasn’t alone – a man in an NCR beret that Arcade hadn’t noticed before was taking shots from the wheelhouse of the ferry.

 

It was a massacre. Arcade watched with mixed horror and pride as legionnaires fell to sniper shots and the Courier’s shotgun tore through the scouts’ leather armor at short range.

 

The battle lasted for mere minutes. Aurelius put up a good fight until Mr. NCR Beret put a bullet through his forehead when he was distracted by the lady Courier.

Arcade wondered for a moment where Vulpes was. He scanned the corpses but didn’t see him. The Courier and her companion were running up the road now, away from the scene of the crime, but not before freeing several slaves from their collars.

 

Arcade had almost forgotten about his own collar. He quickly made his way back down to the Cove. NCR Beret aimed at him, but the Courier put up a hand to stop him.

She swiftly and skillfully disarmed the bomb collar around Arcade’s next and tossed it aside.

 

“Come with us. You could help people.” Was her offer.

 

“What happened to Caesar?” Was Arcade’s dodgy answer.

 

“Dead.” The man, named Boone, smirked. “Along with the camp.”

Arcade’s stomach twisted. “The slaves?” He asked.

 

“Many killed themselves.” The woman answered with sadness in her eyes. “But we did not kill anyone who didn’t attack us. Will you come with us?”

 

“…No. Sorry.”

 

“Your choice. Come on Boone, let’s get out of here.”

 

“Happily.”

 

And so the pair left, and Arcade was free.

  
  


He immediately began searching the corpses for Vulpes. He didn’t need to, though, as a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“You didn’t kill them.” Said Vulpes.

 

“Neither did you.” Countered Arcade.

 

“I tried. We must get to Caesar.”

 

“He’s dead.”

 

Vulpes stopped his advancement towards the ferry.

 

“That Courier.” He hissed.

 

“And her friend.”

 

“I care not about the friend.” Vulpes spit. “Let’s go.”

 

Arcade followed him out of habit and then stopped.

 

“Wait a minute. I don’t have to do anything you say.”

 

Vulpes looked at him. His eyes narrowed.

 

“So. What now?” He asked, his eyes slowly moving from Arcade’s neck to his face.

Arcade honestly didn’t know. He narrowed his eyes as well.

“I go with you, but as an equal.” Is what he decided on.

 

Vulpes looked honestly shocked. “And why would you come with me? Go. Run back to your Followers.”

 

“I will. I just want to see Caesar’s body.”

 

Vulpes made a noise of disgust. “Fine.” And, after a pause, “the legion WILL recover from this.”

 

Of that, Arcade had no doubt. Vulpes piloted them back to the Fort in silence. Arcade stayed down below. His memory flashed back to Vulpes’ teasing that afternoon. He clenched his jaw, wiping the memory from his mind. He blamed his foolish behavior on having been collared. Now that it was off, his mind was clearer, he thought.

 

He’d have to collect all of the books from Caesar’s quarters, Arcade decided. He chuckled at the thought of Caesar writing him into his will for his services. The old man owed him some literature at least.

 

There was a single book in the cabin with Arcade. He sat to read it but found himself growing oddly bored. Anything was better than being tied to the wall, but the book really wasn’t all that interesting. He was antsy as well. He wanted to see Vulpes.

He held out for two hours before giving in and climbing the stairs into the wheelhouse.

 

Vulpes stood at the helm, eyes straight ahead and burning.

 

Arcade wrapped his arms around him. Vulpes didn’t react except to say:

“Don’t make me crash.”

 

Arcade started his kisses on Vulpes’ jaw, making his way slowly down his neck.

 

“Are you upset?” He asked him.

 

Vulpes didn’t answer. Arcade burrowed his face into his shoulder.

 

“Who leads the Legion now?”

 

“Lanius.” Vulpes answered curtly. “Unfortunately.”

 

Arcade watched the shore grow closer. The first thing he saw were corpses.

“She’s a powerhouse.” Arcade remarked, referring to the Courier.

“She’s a savage.” Vulpes’ reply was dripping in venom. “She would have been the best of us.”

 

Arcade wondered, if he found her again, if her offer of travel was still available.

 

“You didn’t go with them.” Vulpes said, as if reading his mind.

 

“Like I said, I wanted to see Caesar’s corpse.” Arcade answered.

 

Vulpes grunted in response.

 

They disembarked and waded through corpses. And there he was – the mighty Caesar – dead on his throne.

 

Vulpes closed his Monarch’s eyes with two fingers.

 

“There. You’ve seen him.” He said without turning to face Arcade. “Will you leave now?”

 

Of course Arcade would. It just hadn’t struck him yet that Vulpes would not be joining him.

 

“I’ll need to get back across the river.” He reminded Vulpes.

 

“Then we leave tomorrow, and you will help me burn corpses today.”

 

Arcade couldn’t argue with that.

 

It was dirty, sad work, but they cleared a good portion of the camp before nightfall.

The air smelled of death and slightly more crispy death. It was disgusting, and Arcade couldn’t see himself falling asleep that night. He went through Caesar’s books as he had decided he would, and packed a few he had never read into a bag. Vulpes was sitting at the long table writing an account of what happened to distribute it among the remaining camps.

 

“You’re stealing from the dead.” He accused Arcade.

 

“Like Lanius would read.” Arcade replied.

 

Vulpes’ face contorted, and it took a second for Arcade to realize he was holding in laughter.

 

“Just do it. Laugh at him. He’s not here.”

 

And so Vulpes did. It was the purest laugh Arcade had ever heard from him.

 

Arcade placed his pack of books down as Vulpes folded his letters and slipped them into his own bag.

 

“Would it be weird to sleep in Caesar’s bed? I mean, it’s a real bed.” Arcade said.

 

Vulpes rolled his eyes. “Sleep where you like, it matters not to me. The dead are gone.” 

He sounded a bit sad, though.

 

“I mean, if you really miss him,  _ you _ could sleep in it.” Arcade proposed.

 

“I can’t miss a man who has only been dead for hours.” Vulpes answered. His tone suggested that the topic of Caesar was not one he wanted to talk about.

“Well, I’ll go lie down, then.” Arcade opened the tent flap into the bedroom.

 

“No.” Vulpes said. “You will not.”

 

He rose, striding towards Arcade. “This is our last night together.” He grabbed the other man by the collar and kissed him roughly. He guided them towards the table, onto which he forcefully pushed Arcade. He bent and continued their kiss, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Vulpes felt like fire, his lips hot against Arcade’s. Arcade wondered if he felt the same heat.

 

“Take off your pants.” He growled.

 

“You haven’t put me in the best position to do that.” Arcade chuckled. He managed to worm his trousers off, though. Vulpes’ eyes looked at him hungrily.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to fuck you?” He asked as he trailed kisses down from the middle of Arcade’s chest. “When we first kissed, I told myself I’d take you before bringing you here. And then I told myself I’d have you before you woke.”

 

He stroked Arcade’s beginning erection through his boxers.

 

“I decided to have you when you came into my tent, and then on the ferry.”

He slid the boxers off and spit into his hand before pumping Arcade’s cock with it. Arcade let out a moan.

 

“And now, among the bodies of my dead brothers – this is where I’ll have you.”

 

“Not before you take off those clothes you won’t.” Arcade breathed. “Let me.”

 

Vulpes stopped touching Arcade for just long enough so that he could unbutton his jacket and slip his shirt off over his head.

 

Arcade ran his hands down Vulpes’ chest as the other man kissed him fervidly. He moaned into Vulpes’ mouth as he pressed his whole body against him, causing his cock to rub against the fabric of Vulpes’ pants as it was being worked. He desperately kicked his heels at his lover’s pants.

 

“Get onto the table.” Vulpes instructed. Arcade feverishly tossed his shirt to the ground and laid back onto the length of the table. Vulpes, now naked as well, straddled him on his knees, his hands on either side of Arcade’s head. He grinded into him, cock on cock, causing both men to moan.

 

Vulpes stuck two fingers into Arcade’s mouth.

 

“Suck.” He demanded. Arcade happily obliged, swirling his tongue around them as Vulpes pushed them more and more into his throat. When he pulled them out, they were dripping.

 

“Perfect.” He purred. “You know what comes next.”

 

He lifted Arcade’s legs, wrapping them around him.

 

When the first finger was inside of him, Arcade let loose a long, beautiful moan. It had been so long since someone touched him like this. Vulpes had long, thin fingers, and the second slid in after only some effort. They searched for that spot – and knew when they’d found it.

 

“Fuck!” Arcade shouted, grabbing and pulling at Vulpes’ hair. He almost came right then. Vulpes noticed the struggle. He pressed down hard on Arcade’s prostate. Arcade cursed and locked up, trying so hard not to finish.

 

“We have all night.” Vulpes reminded him, leaning down and nibbling at his ear. “Cum. Now.” Another hard press.

Arcade spilled all over himself in ecstasy. 

 

“My turn.” Vulpes said, excitement creeping into his voice as he positioned himself. “Are you ready?”

 

Arcade could only nod in response. But then –

 

“Wait, wait.” He gasped. “My mouth first.”

 

Vulpes grinned. “You want me to fuck your face?”

 

“Please.” Arcade begged. Vulpes slipped off of the table.

 

“Onto your knees.” He directed, pointing in front of him.

 

Arcade kneeled before him, looking up at his lover with large, lustful eyes. He licked his lips and opened his mouth wide. Vulpes was thin but long. He started slowly, with just the tip, thrusting languidly in and out of Arcade’s mouth. Arcade hungrily chased him with his tongue, lapping and sucking at every bit he got. Vulpes began to thrust faster, deeper. Arcade moaned, his eyes rolling back. Vulpes was clutching the table for support as his legs began to shake. Arcade’s hot, wet mouth felt so fucking good.

He pulled out slowly, cock dripping with saliva.

 

“Fuck me.” Arcade whimpered.

 

Vulpes hoisted him up and bent him over the table to do just that.

 

Using his two fingers at first to stretch him out, Vulpes was soon entering Arcade with his tip. His cock, nice and wet, slide easily into his lover. Arcade was breathing hard as Vulpes leaned over him, slowly sliding fully inside of him. He planted kisses down his back and began to slowly and gradually thrusting.

 

“Faster.” Arcade pleaded. Vulpes happily obliged.

 

Soon, he was fucking Arcade with his full length in and out, in and out.

“Sing for me.” He demanded. Arcade let out a fevered moan that was music to Vulpes’ ears.

 

“Yes,” He panted. “Like that. If you do that, I’ll –“

 

He could feel himself finishing before he even ended his sentence. His body shook and he collapsed onto Arcade’s back, pulling out and biting down on the other man’s neck.

Arcade yelped and then gave a murmur of satisfaction.

 

The two, shaking and using each other for support, made their way to the bed. Vulpes curled up next to Arcade, kissing him periodically on the mouth, the neck, and the collar. Arcade was sprawled out, breathing ragged, and he pulled Vulpes on top of him to stroke the other man’s hair and plant kisses on his forehead.

 

They fucked twice more that night – no longer caring that it was Caesar’s bed. Vulpes had an astounding rebound time. Sheets and pillows were thrown and tangled, and the night air filled with laughter, moans, and lust.

 

When he awoke, Arcade found Vulpes in his arms. Once again, the young man looked exceptionally vulnerable in his sleep. Arcade lay there until he woke. They kissed, soft and long, until Vulpes cut it off and rose.

 

“Gather your things. I will be at the dock.”

  
  


“He’s going to destroy the Legion.” Vulpes was laughing bitterly as the two bantered about Lanius. “Raze it to the fucking ground.”

 

They were standing amongst the bodies of Cottonwood Cove.

 

“Come with me, then.” Arcade’s suggest startled both him and Vulpes. Vulpes looked away.

 

“Someone has to help him.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be you.” Arcade urged. Vulpes stood and faced him.

 

“I am no deserter. I will not abandon my cause.”

 

Arcade waited for him to ask him to stay. He didn’t.

 

“If I find you with that Courier,” Vulpes continued, “I will not show mercy.”

 

“Understandable. I’ll try to stay out of your way.” Arcade teased.

 

Vulpes looked serious, but the faintest smile could be seen ghosting across his lips. 

“Then I bid you ave. Until we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done the filth is finished. gonna have to edit the tags for this and proooobably put it up to explicit. hope u enjoyed!!! 
> 
> remember to reblog the post on formography.tumblr.com if u enjoyed it!!!


End file.
